


Fell For Him

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Het, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly, reflecting on Jean-Luc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell For Him

She never was sure of just when she fell for him.

She did know when she knew it though. All it took was watching him struggle to overcome his awkwardness with children.

For Wesley's sake. For Jack's sake.

Jean-Luc was not a man to let the son of his best friend grow up without some fatherly guidance. While every word and gesture might have been a struggle for the captain in dealing with Wesley, it cemented the nebulous feelings that had stirred in Beverly's heart.

One day, she would get to show him that…when he was ready to see her as a woman, not Jack's widow.


End file.
